tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StarSwitcher07
Welcome, Usthomasepisodes! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Usthomasepisodes page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 18:34, July 13, 2011 Re: A Question. New users can't make edits at first. You should be able to edit soon though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the usual time. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Henry and the Elephant and more Most of the images were just moved. Why not read our image rules though? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's not fair If you had read the rules, you'd know why I was deleting them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: how to It's a bit complicated. You could just copy the gallery from another page and change the pictures though... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: spam I never said Duke was spam. You crashed my Internet, I warned you many times yet you continued spamming and posting countless smileys. I now believe you weren't hacked, it was you. Now I won't "fix this up" as you put it because you deserve a ban. Don't try and argue back because it'll get you nowhere. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 18:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Re: that latest message - You did and I'm not unfair. You're rude, annoying, you spam, you crash peoples Internet - I and all the other admins think you should be banned. And so you were. I won't unban you. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 18:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: You crashed my Internet by posting loads of smileys. You crashed Jamesis5's too. I warned you countless tiems to stop too. Go to Disney wikia then, go on. Not much of a threat is it! Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 18:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think you did, I warned you so many times... (!) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 18:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh. My. God. I expect you to know that because I told you it would several times! You're lucky I'm not charging you for the money I used when it blew. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Let's Chat! I need a link Charlie 20:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) We'll have to do it on Disney, Calley banned me from Chuggington wiki Charlie 21:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) First, I need a link to Disney wiki. Second, I did but Calley gave into peer pressure from the banning me here and banned me there. Charlie 21:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, on the Chuggington chat, did you remember James telling me to shoot my mouth off? I do and it was very rude. Charlie 01:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC)